dollhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Jane Doe
|ratings = 1.0/3 |IGN = 7.4/10 |AV Club = A-}} "Meet Jane Doe" is the 7th episode of the second season of Dollhouse and the 20th episode overall. It was written by Maurissa Tancharoen, Jed Whedon and Andrew Chambliss and directed by Dwight Little. It aired on December 11, 2009. Premise After her entanglements with Senator Perrin and the Washington, D.C. Dollhouse, Echo finds herself out in the world-at-large as she struggles to control her multiple memory downloads. Topher discovers the dangers of science that will have devastating effects on the future, while Adelle engages in a power struggle with Harding, and Boyd gets a mysterious phone call. Synopsis We open with Topher declaring that he won't "trust another woman as long as I live." Apparently, his experience with Bennett in D.C. still haunts him. "She totally went all Cylon on me," he explains. Boyd and Adelle, in the meantime, desperately need to find Echo. "Even if it's in a ditch somewhere," Adelle says. Speak of the Doll, Echo, filthy and hungry, gets caught stealing from a grocery store. To her credit, she was trying to provide food for a Spanish-speaking woman whose food stamps were rudely turned away by the clerk. The cops arrive and end up in a heap after Echo unleashes the high-kicking the fury upon them. She flees, but the illegal immigrant is arrested. THREE MONTHS LATER. Echo, cleaned up and looking fine, is working as a nurse at a hospital. Her new name is Jane. Echo/Jane goes to visit someone in the area jail as part of her nursing duties. It turns out to be none other than the food-stamp woman, who is handled roughly by the same cop that Echo beat up once upon a time. Luckily, the cop doesn't recognize the newly minted nurse. In Spanish, Echo assures the woman that she will help her. Echo then hands her a vial of pills. "I'll be back," she says. Later that night, Echo returns to her apartment. Out of the darkness comes Paul! Echo immediately takes him down. He gets up smiling, though. Apparently, it was only a drill. "Next time don't wait for the attack," he says. "Take the offensive like we've been practicing." She smiles back. Turns out the two have been playing house. Echo explains that her 36 personas over the years have come in handy in terms of medical training and linguistics. She also tells Paul that it's their last night together as a couple. "If I can get Galena out, that means I'm ready," she says. "It's time to go back to the Dollhouse." Paul seems disappointed. Over dinner, they discuss her true identity -- whatever it might be. "I'm not her!" Echo says of Caroline. "My name is Echo!" We'll see. Cut back to the lab, where Topher and Adelle discuss the many new improvements around the office. Adelle wants to know what Harding has put into place. Just then, Harding enters and extols the virtues of Topher's new technologies. He then turns to Adelle. "Don't you have a ghost to chase?" Harding sneers. Ouch. Boyd, meanwhile, gets a call from Paul. "I'm bringing her in soon," Paul says while Echo is showering. "I think her headaches are getting worse -- she's deteriorating." Echo then enters and asks who is on the phone. "Boyd," Paul says. "He's ready when we are." Cut to the prison, where nurse Jane/Echo examines Galena. The woman is nearly comatose. Echo blames head trauma, but it is clearly the result of the pills she gave Galena the day before. Echo then administers a shot, warning Galena in Spanish that it will severely slow her heart rate. Indeed, Echo is soon able to convince the abusive guards that their punching bag is dead. Just as Echo wheels the woman out of the prison, though, she suddenly sits up and GASPS. The medication has worn off! The guard recoils -- then narrows his eyes at Echo: "What the hell are you up to?" Cut to the L.A. Dollhouse, where Harding introduces Adelle to the head of the new Dubai operation. Harding explains that the "cream of the crop" Actives will be transferred to Dubai. Later, in the elevator, Boyd urges Adelle to take back the L.A. Dollhouse from Harding. But how? Topher, meanwhile, introduces his remote wipe gun. "You only need to be within 50 yards of the Active," he explains. He demonstrates on a surly young woman who suddenly becomes docile. Harding applauds and then explains that Sierra will be transferred to Dubai. Topher doesn't look so happy anymore. Echo, in the meantime, is in trouble. She and Galena are being held in a cell. Echo, like a sexy MacGyver, uses the underwire from her bra to pick the lock. Once again, she busts the guards skulls before "remembering" how to disable the electronic lock that leads outside. They hop on a motorcycle and peel out! The lead guard is about to follow when Paul appears, claiming to be an FBI agent investigating prison abuses. That stops the guard cold, allowing our ladies to escape. Back at L.A. Dollhouse, Adelle confronts Topher. The geek explains that he thinks Harding and the other Dollhouses -- specifically D.C. -- are trying to develop a very dangerous toy. "I think they're trying to build a portable device that will be able to imprint anyone -- without any Active architecture in place," he says. In other words, everyday civilians could suddenly have new personalities. Even worse, Topher has the blueprints for such a device. "This is something that Harding must never know," says a seemingly aghast Adelle. Cut to Echo saying goodbye to Galena, who thanks the Doll for all her help before leaving with a new identity. "This was just a test run," Paul says. "Things are going to be a lot harder once we get to the Dollhouse." The pair then kiss -- passionately. Whoa! Boyd enters. "Are you ready to come home?" he asks. As the episode ends, we discover that Adelle has taken the blueprints for the super weapon directly to Harding, apparently in an effort to suck up. Topher, when he finds out, isn't happy. "You are the coldest bitch on this planet!" he screams. Adelle smacks the geek, warning him to follow "every single one my commands as if they were your heart's deepest desires." Just then, Paul and Boyd enter with Echo. "It's good to have you back, love," Adelle says. It doesn't sound entirely sincere. Cast Main cast *Eliza Dushku as Echo *Harry Lennix as Boyd Langton *Fran Kranz as Topher Brink *Tahmoh Penikett as Paul Ballard *Enver Gjokaj as Victor *Dichen Lachman as Sierra *and Olivia Williams as Adelle DeWitt Recurring roles *Keith Carradine as Matthew Harding *Liza Lapira as Ivy *Philip Casnoff as Clive Ambrose Guest starring *Anna Claudia Talacon as Galena *Jonathan Del Arco as Mr. Caviezel *Unknown actor as Talib Raj Amin *Glenn Morshower as Sheriff Rand *Kevin Linehan as Deputy Merrick *Maurissa Tancharoen as Kilo Background Information Production Principal photography commenced on September 29th, 2009. Trivia *Keith Carradine is billed as a Special Guest Star. *This is the first episode of Season 2 since the premiere in which the entire main cast appear. Critics 20